Harry Potters 5 Jahr
by Dinu
Summary: Zaubern in den Ferien ist Toll :o)
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Miss Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern mache dies aus reinem Spass.

An die Leser: Bitte reviewt. Da dies meine erste FanFic ist brauche ich diese Information. Und nun genug Gequatscht los geht's ;o)

Char 1:                                    Brief von Ron

„Harry, verdammt noch mal deine Eule hat sich schon wieder verflogen!" mit diesem schrillen Schrei wurde Harry unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. 

Da in der Nacht ein Gewitter wütete, hatte Harry sein Fenster geschlossen, dadurch musste sich seine Eule einen anderen Weg suchen. Sie benutzte leider dazu das Küchenfenster, dass Tante Petunia soeben geöffnet hatte. 

Harry öffnete seine Zimmertür und rief Hedwig zu sich. Die Eule flog wie befohlen durch den Korridor, die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Besitzer in das obere Stockwerk und setzte sich in ihren Käfig. Harry warf ihr dann einige Vogelkörner zu, zog sich an und lief nach unten in die Küche. 

Onkel Vernon war bereits auf der Arbeit und Harry's Cousin Dudley durfte in den Ferien sowieso immer schlafen, solange er wollte. Bei Harry  sah das anders aus, denn er wurde jeden Tag um acht Uhr früh geweckt, da er im Garten und Haushalt arbeiten musste. Heute sollte er den Gartenzaun reparieren und neu streichen. Zum Glück hatte er von Dumbledore an seinem letzten Schultag die Erlaubnis bekommen, in den Ferien zu zaubern, da Lord Voldemort es bestimmt auf Harry abgesehen hatte und er sich irgendwie verteidigen musste.

So könnte er den Zaun auch locker per Zauberei reparieren und müsste ihn dann nur noch streichen. Er hatte sich aber vorgenommen die Arbeit nicht durch einen Zauberspruch zu erledigen, sondern nach Muggel Art, da er seiner Tante und seinem Onkel nicht gesagt hatte, dass er zaubern durfte und er befürchtete, dass, wenn sie es erfahren würden, aus Angst seine Sachen wegschliessen könnten. Nach dem Frühstück, das aus nichts anderem als einem Ei, einem Stück Speck und einem Glas Wasser bestand, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und seinen Zauberstab zu holen. 

Als er in seinem Zimmer ankam, sah er eine winzige Eule mit einem Brief am Bein neben Hedwig im Käfig herumhopsen. Hedwig schien über ihren hyperaktiven Besuch nicht sehr erfreut. Mit aufgeplustertem Gefieder hatte sie sich gegen die Käfigwand gedrängelt um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und die andere Eule zu bringen. 

Harry erkannte die kleine Eule sofort. Es war Pigwidgeon, die von Ron lächerlicherweise, wie Harry fand, nur Pig genannt wurde. Hastig nahm er ihr den Brief ab, öffnete ihn und las:

_Hallo Harry_

_Ich hoffe die Muggel behandeln dich nicht zu schlecht. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass du in den Ferien zaubern darfst. Mann, ich wollte ich dürfte das auch._

_Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht Lust hättest die restlichen vier Wochen bei uns zu verbringen. Meine Eltern erlauben es und du kannst sogar bei uns zaubern. Dumbledore hat meinen Eltern eine Eule geschickt mit der ihnen die Lage erklärt hat. Ich werde dich in einem Wagen vom Ministerium abholen. Und zwar übermorgen am Samstag um zehn Uhr früh. Frag die Muggel ob du kommen darfst. Sie werden noch einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten mit der Bitte dich zu uns zu lassen. Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall abholen kommen, egal ob es die Muggel erlauben oder nicht. Ich habe übrigens Hermine auch eingeladen. Sie wird mit dem Zug kommen._

_Bitte Antworte mir._

_Ich freu mich auf Samstag. _

_Bis dann_

_Ron_

Harry kritzelte hastig eine Antwort auf die Rückseite von Ron's Brief, band das Pergament wieder an Pig's Bein und schleudert die Eule, nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, in die Luft. 

Da er sich auf Samstag freute machte ihm die Gartenarbeit diesmal nichts aus, denn er war die Dursley's bald für ein weiteres Jahr los.

******************

To be continued....

Thorin: Vielen Dank für deine Ermunterungen.


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: Na ja das Übliche halt. Wenn ihrs genau lesen wollt geht zu Chap. 1 da steht's ;o)

Chap. 2: 

Die Erlaubnis

Harry hatte soeben die erste Hälfte des Zauns fertig gestrichen, als Tante Petunia's grelle Stimme zu ihm hinüber hallte: „Harry komm sofort hier her!" 

Er legte den Pinsel langsam nieder und machte sich absichtlich sehr gemütlich auf den Weg zur Küche. Dort stand seine Tante mit sehr wütendem Gesicht und einem einzelnen Pergament in der Hand. Sie streckte ihm den Brief hin, sodass er die Zeilen leicht lesen konnte:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Dursley_

_Sehr geehrter Mister Dursley_

_Ich bin der Direktor an Harry's Schule. Wie Sie wissen beginnt in rund vier Wochen das nächste Schuljahr. Wie ich erfahren habe, verbringt Harry die Ferien genau so wenig gerne bei Ihnen wie Sie ihn bei sich haben, daher habe ich folgenden Vorschlag._

_Sie lassen Harry für den Rest der Ferien zu der Familie Weasley ziehen. Er wird dann mit seinen Schulfreunden und den Weasley's nach London gehen und seine neuen Schulsachen einkaufen. Am Samstag um zehn Uhr früh wird er von einem Ministeriumswagen abgeholt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts _

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

„Ich habe bereits mit Vernon am Telefon besprochen, dass wir dich gehen lassen," sagte Tante Petunia als sie merkte, dass Harry fertig gelesen hatte. Sein Glücksgefühl stieg noch höher, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Doch anstatt voller Freude in die Luft zu springen und zu jubeln sagte er nur: „Ok vielen Dank," drehte sich danach um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Zaun. 

„Aber du musst den Zaun fertig haben oder du darfst nicht gehen!" keifte ihm Tante Petunia hinterher. 

„Ich könnte den Zaun in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde in jeder gewünschten Farbe erstrahlen lassen," murrte Harry fast lautlos zurück. Doch er nahm sich den Pinsel, die Farbe und machte sich an die Aussenseite des Zauns. 

Um fünf Uhr abends als Onkel Vernon von der Arbeit nach Hause kam war er mit dem bemalen des Zauns fertig und stellte soeben die restliche Farbe in die Garage. 

Onkel Vernon lief ohne einen Gruss oder ein Wort des Dankes an ihm vorbei in die Küche und setzte sich. Harry ging ebenfalls ins Haus, wusch sich die Hände und setzte sich zu den Anderen an den Tisch. Zum Abendessen gab es Brot, Aufschnitt, Käse, Kaffe für die Erwachsenen, heissen Kakao für Dudley und ein Glas Wasser für Harry. 

Wie immer sprach niemand mit Harry beim Nachtessen. Als er fertig war, erhob er sich, spülte das Geschirr und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, um bereits einige Sachen zu packen und noch ein wenig Zauberei zu lernen. Er hatte sich bereits einen Schutzzauber für seine Tür beigebracht, sodass niemand sein Zimmer betreten konnte ohne Magie zu benutzen oder die Türe zu zertrümmern.

***

To be continued...

Bemerkungen: Wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass Harry in den Ferien zaubern darf, weiss ich selbst nicht. Ich finde diese Regel bescheuert und habe es wahrscheinlich deshalb eingebaut.

Würde mich über Kritik freuen.


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Na ja das Übliche halt. Wenn ihrs genau lesen wollt geht zu Char 1 da steht's ;o). Ach ja. Bob ist meinem Hirn entsprungen ;o) 

Chap. 3: Die Ferien beginnen wirklich

„Piep, Piep." Das Klingeln des Weckers ging einem an einem frühen Samstag Morgen durch Mark und Bein. Harry gab dem Wecker einen Schlag damit dieses nervtötende Klingeln endlich aufhörte. Nebenan vernahm er wie sich Onkel Vernon mit einem Schnarcher drehte. 

Harry hatte seinen Wecker am Freitagabend bewusst eine Stunde früher gestellt damit er noch Zeit hatte ungestört einen Brief an Sirius zu schreiben.

_Lieber Sirius_

_Ich weiss nicht, ob du es schon erfahren hast. Ich darf die restlichen Ferien zu Ron und seiner Familie. Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt in den Ferien zu zaubern, da er Angst hat Voldemort könnte mich aufsuchen._

_Komm doch einmal vorbei bei den Weasley's oder besuche mich im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Weasley's und Dumbledore nichts dagegen haben._

_Nun muss ich aufhören zu schreiben. Schick Hedwig bitte zu den Weasley's._

_Ich freu mich auf deine Antwort_

_Dein Harry_

Danach band er den Brief an Hedwigs Bein, nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr zum Fenster. 

„Du findest Sirius, nicht?" Sie antwortete ihm mit einem leisen Schuhuhen und einem feinen picken in seine Hand. Harry öffnete das Fenster und Hedwig flog in den Sonnenaufgang. 

Als Harry das Fenster wieder schloss, hörte er im Nebenzimmer den Wecker der Dursley's klingeln. Er zog sich schnell an und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf sein Zimmer. Er wollte sicher sein, dass er nichts vergessen hatte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass er noch etwas in seiner Pultschublade hatte das er auf keinen Fall vergessen durfte. Er ging zum Schreibtisch, öffnete die Schublade und nahm das schwarze Kästchen mit der Aufschrift „Besenpflege-Set" heraus. Danach schloss er die Schublade wieder und legte das Kästchen in seinen Koffer. 

In diesem Moment hörte er auch schon vom angrenzenden Zimmer wie Tante Petunia aus dem Bett stieg und nach unten in Küche ging. Er folgte ihr, in der Hoffnung das Frühstück vor Dudley zu bekommen. Doch kaum hatte er die Küche betreten, wurde er von Tante Petunia angeschnauzt, er solle warten bis Vernon und Dudley ebenfalls zum Frühstück erschienen. Er würde sein Essen noch früh genug erhalten, und sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie so herzensgut waren und ihn durchfütterten. 

Mit einer mürrischen Miene machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer um seinen Koffer schon mal zur Tür zu tragen. Sein Zauberstab steckte er unter sein T-Shirt nachdem er einen kleinen Zauber über den Koffer gelegt hatte, der diesen leichter machte und ihn magisch verschloss. 

Er stellte den Koffer neben der Haustüre ab, holte den leeren Käfig von Hedwig aus seinem Zimmer und stellte selben neben den Koffer. 

Als er zurück in die Küche ging sass Dudley bereits an seinem Platz und ass sein Frühstück. Harry wollte zuerst etwas sagen weil er kein Morgenessen vor Dudley bekam, Dudley aber vor ihm. Unterliess es aber schlussendlich, setzte sich und ass seine Schüssel Corn Flakes. 

Als Harry fertig gegessen hatte, kam Onkel Vernon in die Küche. Wie jeden Morgen schlug er seine Zeitung auf und schlürfte Kaffee während er die neusten News las. 

Um halb Zehn begann Dudley nervös zu werden. Bis jetzt hatte er bei Zauberern immer Pech gehabt, da seine letzten magische Begegnungen immer in einer Katastrophe geendet hatten. 

Punkt zehn Uhr hupte es von der Strasse her und kurz danach klingelte es. Harry eilte so schnell er konnte zum Eingang und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand Ron, wie versprochen. Als die beiden sich sahen grinsten sie einander an und umarmten sich herzlich. 

Harry rief den Dursley's ein „Tschüss" und ein nicht sehr ehrlich gemeintes „Machts gut" zu, nahm den Koffer und lief Ron hinterher, der mit Hedwigs Käfig bereits zum Auto vorgelaufen war. 

Der Wagen war nichts Besonderes. Ein Auto wie jedes andere, ausser das sein Kofferraum magisch vergrössert worden war. Am Steuer sass ein Ministeriumszauberer der sich als Bob vorstellte. Als Harry seinen Namen nannte, bemerkte er, wie Bob's Blick kurz zu seiner Stirn wandert und danach wieder zurück zu seinen Augen. 

Nachdem die drei wieder eingestiegen waren, startete Bob das Auto und fuhr los. Komischerweise schalten alle Ampeln wenn sie kamen auf Grün um. Doch davon merken Ron und Harry nichts, denn Harry musste Ron genau erklären welche Zauber er sich selbst beigebracht hatte und wie sie funktionierten.

Das Gespräch wechselte allerdings bald von Flüchen und Zaubern zu Quidditch. Ein Thema wo Bob sich auch allzu gerne beteiligte. 

„Harry ist der jüngste Sucher seit 10 Jahren," sagte Ron nicht ohne ein wenig Stolz. 

„Und wie hast du das geschafft Harry?" 

Darauf erzählt Harry Bob die Geschichte um die verhängnisvolle erste Flugstunde, wo er sich auch gleich ein Duell in luftiger Höhe mit seinem Erzfeind geliefert hatte, und das die Hauslehrerin durch dies auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und ihn dem Team-Captain der Hausmannschaft vorstellte. 

„Früher als ich selbst noch nach Hogwarts ging, war ich Torhüter für die Gryffindors," berichtete Bob nachdem Harry fertig erzählt hatte. 

„So ein Zufall, wir beide sind Gryffindors," erwiderte Harry ganz erstaunt. 

Harry und Ron erzählten Bob auf dem restlichen Weg wie Hogwarts heute war und Bob gab Geschichten von seiner Schulzeit zum Besten.

„So hier sind wir" sagte Bob nachdem er den Wagen auf dem Vorplatz des Weasley-Hauses, das allgemein nur „der Fuchsbau" genannt wurde, abgestellt hatte. Natürlich hatte sich das Haus nicht wesentlich verändert seit dem letztem Jahr als Harry bei den Weasley's auf Besuch war. Nur eine neue Tür hatte es gegeben da Fred und George im Eingangsflur ein Duell veranstalteten und ein Fluch die Tür zertrümmerte.

***

tbc


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: Tja steht bei Chapter 1

Chap.4:                                    Die ersten Tage im Fuchsbau

„Hallo Harry! Wie war deine Reise?" Mrs. Weasley's Stimme hallte vom Garten her bis auf den Vorplatz des Fuchsbaus, wo Bob gerade Harry's Koffer ausgeladen hatte und sich nun von den Teenagern verabschiedete. Die beiden Jungen dankten Bob noch ein letztes mal, bevor er in seinen Wagen stieg und mit aufheulendem Motor davonbrauste.

„Harry, du musst ja sterben vor Hunger. Komm rein und iss etwas. Du auch Ron," sagte Mrs. Weasley mit besorgter Miene. In der Küche stand schon alles bereit für ein kräftiges Abendbrot und der Tisch ächzte unter der Last der Esswaren die Mrs. Weasley für acht Personen gekocht hatte. 

Kurz nachdem Harry und Ron sich in der Küche gesetzt hatten, hörte man es von der Treppe her poltern und Ginny kam mit Hermine in die Küche gerannt. Hermine fiel Harry sofort um den Hals und umarmte ihn glücklich. Worüber der sich erstaunt freute, da er es sich nicht gewohnt war, dass ihn jemand so überschwänglich willkommen hiess. Aber für Hermine war eine solche Begrüssung selbstverständlich. Sie hatte auch Ron bei ihrer Ankunft am Vortag so ausgiebig begrüsst. 

„Aha, da kommen Arthur und Bill," stellte Mrs. Weasley nach einem Blick auf die Küchenuhr fest. Zu ihrer Tochter gewandt sagte sie: „Ginny gehst du bitte nach oben und holst Fred und George. Wir essen gleich."

Ginny tat wie ihr geheissen. Und kurz nachdem sie und die Zwillinge sich auf ihre Plätze in der Küche gesetzt hatten, ertönte aus dem Flur zweimal ein leises Plopp.  Keine Minute darauf hörte man die Stimmen von Mr. Weasley und Bill, dem ältesten Sohn der Familie, wie sie sich über irgendetwas heftig debattierten. Als die beiden die Küche betraten erstarb ihr Diskussion jedoch sofort.

„Na endlich, da seit ihr ja. Wir sterben bald vor Hunger," murrten Fred und George wie aus einem Munde. 

„Ja, ja, wir sind ja schon da"

Mrs. Weasley setzte sich und begann eine grosszügige Portion Kartoffelbrei auf Harrys Teller zu schöpfen.

***

Nach dem Essen wurden die Zwillinge zum abwaschen verknackt. Genauer gesagt mussten die beiden den Abwasch die ganzen Ferien erledigen, da sie die neue Tür bezahlen mussten und sich so, einen kleinen Zustupf zu ihrem Taschengeld verdienten.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gingen derweil hoch in Rons Zimmer. Sie waren noch keine zehn Minuten oben, da drang Mrs. Weasley's Stimme magisch leicht verstärkt zu ihnen hoch.

„RON, HARRY, HERMINE UND GINNY KOMMT NOCHMALS RUNTER IN DIE KÜCHE BITTE. DA IST EINE EULE GELANDET!"

Als die vier unten ankamen, sahen sie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley über einem Stück Pergament brüten. Die Beiden sahen hoch, als sie bemerkten, dass die Gerufenen bereits in der Küche standen. Mr. Weasley reichte Harry das Pergament wortlos und jener begann den andern vorzulesen:

Liebe Familie Weasley und Hermine 

_Ich weiss, dass Harry bei euch ist. _

_Ihr alle wisst, dass er aus Sicherheitsgründen auch in den Ferien zaubern darf. _

_Ich möchte euch nun mitteilen, dass dies auch für den Rest von euch gilt. Das heisst: Ron, Ginny  und Hermine dürfen ebenfalls ganz legal in den Ferien zaubern. Das Ministerium wollte es zuerst allen genehmigen, haben es aber Gott sei Dank dann eingesehen, dass es sicherer ist, wenn es Fred und George wie bisher **verboten** bleibt._

_Ich hoffe die beiden sind mir nicht allzu böse, aber ich kenne sie bereits seit sechs Jahren und weiss wie sie sein können. Sie bringen mich einerseits zum Lachen aber anderseits manchmal auch zum Verzweifeln._

_Ich wünsche allen noch schöne Ferien und bis bald in Hogwarts._

_Grüsse_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. Die Erlaubnis tritt ein,  sobald ihr den Brief gelesen habt. Bitte werft ihn danach ins Feuer damit ihn niemand sehen kann für den er nicht bestimmt ist. Danke._

Harry wusste bereits, wie Ron und Hermine reagieren würden, als er endete mit lesen.

Ron sagte nur zwei Wörter: „Voll krass."

Und Hermine sagte: „Super. Dann kann ich bereits ein wenig verwandeln üben. Ausserdem kann ich den ganzen Schulstoff des letzten Jahres repetieren was mit dieser Regel nicht möglich gewesen wäre."

Ein kurzer Blickkontakt zwischen Harry und Ron genügte und die beiden begannen loszuprusten. Das war wieder einmal typisch Hermine. Das Verbot für die Zauberei wurde aufgehoben und sie dachte nur ans Lernen.

Harry hatte seine Hausaufgaben bereits bei den Dursley's gemacht, da er ja schon seit dem Beginn der Ferien zaubern durfte. 

Was bisher noch nie der Fall gewesen war seit es Hogwarts gab, wie ihnen Hermine erzählte.

„Das habe ich in ‚In der Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen" sagte sie in einem, für sie üblichen, neunmalklugen Tonfall, woraufhin Ron seufzend die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich muss sofort hoch in mein Zimmer und meine Zauberstab holen. Dann können wir raus gehen und den Gnomen diverse Flüche auf den Hals jagen," sagte Ron mit einem glücklichen und zugleich fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Harry, Dieser hatte es sich bereits angewöhnt den Zauberstab immer bei sich zu tragen, ging aber trotzdem nach oben um sich umzuziehen, da er in den Kleidern, die er am Morgen angezogen hatte, zu schwitzen begann.

Auf der Treppe begegneten die drei Freunde Fred und George die alles belauscht hatten, was in der Küche gesprochen wurde und die Zwillinge schauten ihnen nun neidisch hinterher.

„Ich finde das unfair. Die dürfen zaubern und wir nicht. Und was meinte Dumbledore damit, das er uns nun auch schon sechs Jahre kenne?" fragte Fred George in einem entrüsteten Tonfall.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten.

***

„Wenn das mal gut endet," sagte Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem Mann. „ich meine, Ron ist zwar schon in der fünften Klasse und Hermine auch. Aber Ginny? Ich weiss nicht was ich davon halten soll. Ich habe einen halben Schock bekommen, als es hiess auch die anderen Kinder dürfen Magie benutzen. Es währe unser aller Todesurteil, wenn Fred und George in den Ferien zaubern dürften. Zum Glück verhinderte Albus dies.

Mr. Weasley nickte nur abwesend.

„Arthur, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?" fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

„Ach nichts. Ich habe nur eben überlegt, dass Dumbledore wirklich an die Auferstehung von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf glauben muss, wenn er so etwas im Ministerium durchbringt," antwortete Mr. Weasley mit einer besorgten Mine. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Albus das Ministerium überzeugen kann, endlich Schritte zur Verteidigung der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt zu unternehmen, bevor es so weit kommt wie damals."

***

In der Zwischenzeit waren Harry, Ron und Hermine nach draussen geeilt um einige Flüche an den Gartengnomen zu üben. Harry holte die Gnome mit dem Accio-Zauber aus den Büschen und Hermine und Ron belegten sie mit Flüchen. Hermine wandte vor allem den Ganzkörperzangen-Fluch an, während Ron den Bann benutzte, den sie im zweiten Jahr gelehrt hatten um die Wichtel zum Erstarren zu bringen, die ihr damaliger Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, mitgebracht hatte.

Als Harry bemerkte welchen Spruch Ron benutzte, musste er bei dem Gedanken an Lockhart sogleich ein wenig Schmunzeln.

Mit der Zeit beherrschten die Freunde fast alle Sprüche aus dem ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 4'. Sie fingen an herumzuexperimentieren und das nicht nur an Gnomen sondern auch an Mäusen und Ratten die sie zuerst vergrösserten und ihnen danach irgendein Körperteil anschwellen liessen oder diese Gliedmassen unter den Versuchstieren austauschten. Allerdings machten sie alle ihre Zauber wieder rückgängig, denn was würden die Muggel dazu sagen, wenn sie eine überdimensionale Ratte mit Froschbeinen in ihrem Keller fänden? 

***

Nach einer Woche kam Hedwig mit einem Brief von Sirius zurück. Sein Pate versprach Harry ihn in Hogwarts besuchen zu kommen, allerdings würde er aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht bei den Weasley's aufkreuzen. Harry war darüber zwar ein wenig enttäuscht, freute sich aber dennoch Sirius im nächsten Schuljahr wieder zu sehen.

TBC

Anmerkung: Vielen herzlichen Dank für all die aufmunternden Reviews. Ich weiss, es hat ein wenig länger gedauert bis das nächste Kapitel fertig geworden ist. Ich hatte zwischendurch mal eine Schöpferische Krise. Ich hoffe, ihr stimmt mir zu, dass Fred und George nicht zaubern dürfen den sonst würde der Fuchsbau mit Sicherheit nicht mehr allzu lange stehen. *gröhl*

Wie immer erwarte ich von euch ganz viele Reviews da ich inzwischen von diesen „Dingern" süchtig bin *evil grin*

Special thanks to Lilith für die Geduld die sie aufbringt um mir zu helfen. *big swan hugz*


	5. Chap 5

Disclaimer: Das gleiche wie immer. Blablablablablabla und wer's genau wissen will muss in Chapter 1 nachlesen gehen.

Kleine Frage an alle: Wo bleiben meine Reviews? Denen die mir geschrieben haben, vielen Dank. Und die, die nichts schreiben, möchte ich bitten, mir doch zu reviewen, dann weis ich auch wie meine Geschichte ankommt. Vielen Dank im Voraus.

Chap. 5                                                                                  Grossfamilie in der Winkelgasse 1

„Kinder kommt nach unten! Eure Bücherlisten sind gekommen! Wir müssen in die Winkelgasse gehen um eure Sachen einzukaufen!" Mrs. Weasley's Stimme hallte, wie immer magisch verstärkt, durch den ganzen Fuchsbau. Mit ihrem Geschrei, weckte sie sogar den Guhl, der sofort wie wild auf die Rohre zu schlagen begann, was einen Höllenkrach fabrizierte.

„Wieso haben wir dem Guhl eigentlich keinen Fluch aufgehalst?" murrte Ron zwischen zwei Gähnattacken. „Dann hätten wir endlich unsere Ruhe in der Nacht. Der hatte wieder einmal einen Anfall um zwei Uhr Nachts."

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry ganz erstaunt. „Ich habe nichts gehört und geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier."

„Na ja wenigsten einer von uns beiden."

Harry und Ron warfen ihren beiden Eulen noch je einen Keks in den Käfig. Die Haustiere schuhuten leise zum Dank und begannen danach ihr Frühstück zu verspeisen. Die beiden Jungen zogen sich derweil um und machten sich, nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre Eulen, auf den Weg in die Küche.

Unten angekommen fanden sie Mrs. Weasley alleine am Tisch. Also setzten sie sich nach einem guten Morgengruss zu ihr und begannen zu frühstücken. Kaum hatten sie begonnen ihre Brote mit Butter zu bestreichen, da tauchten auch schon die Zwillinge auf. Fred hatte sein T-Shirt verkehrt an, und George hatte seine Hose noch halb offen. Als Harry und Ron die beiden so sahen konnten sie nicht verkneifen loszuprusten. Die Brüder sahen einfach zu komisch aus. Darüber hinaus hatten sie noch ganz wirre Frisuren. Kurz gesagt, die beiden sahen einfach lächerlich aus. Doch das schien Fred und George nichts auszumachen. Sie setzten sich und begannen ihre Frühstücksschalen mit Corn-flakes zu füllen.

„Kann mir mal bitte jemand die Milch rüberreichen," nuschelte Fred. 

„MOBILIARMUS," kam daraufhin die Antwort von der Küchentür her.

„Guten Morgen Hermine," sagte Harry ohne sich umzudrehen. Er hatte sie sofort an der Stimme erkannt. Ausserdem zauberte niemand so gerne wie sie.

Fred lies ein leises Danke ertönen, worauf Hermine mit glücklicher und wacher Stimme antwortete: „Gern geschehen."

„Wie kann man so früh am Morgen, bereits so wach sein?" fragte George, ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu erwarten.

***

Nach dem Frühstück, als selbst die Zwillinge wach und richtig angezogen waren, lasen alle ihre Bücherlisten durch. Harry und Hermine interessierten sich wie immer nur wenig für den Preis der Bücher, während Ron und seine Geschwister bereits am überschlagen waren, wie viel all ihre Bücher zusammen kosten würden. Harry sah ihnen zu und bekam wieder einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Auch wenn er den Weasley's etwas Geld angeboten hätte, hätten sie es nie angenommen. Fred und George hatten das Geld, das Harry ihnen am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gegeben hatte, gerecht geteilt und auf ihre Sparkonten gelegt. Natürlich würde dieses Geld reichen um alle Bücher zu kaufen, doch Fred und George hatten etwas spezielles damit vor und würden es zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hervorholen.

„Mum das wird wieder einmal teuer," sagte Ginny in einem Tonfall der hören liess, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob ihre Eltern über die Runden kommen würden, nachdem sie all diese Einkäufe erledigt hatten.  

„Keine Angst mein Spatz. Daddy und ich werden es schon schaffen," versuchte Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. Doch das klappte nicht so richtig, was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte, da sie sich zum Kamin abgedreht hatte, um die Schale mit dem Flohpulver vom Kaminsims zu nehmen.

„Hier Harry. Nimm dir eine Handvoll. Du gehst zuerst und hilfst Hermine aus dem Kamin wenn sie kommt. Sie ist ja noch nie mit Flohpulver gereist," mit diesen Worten, hielt sie Harry den Behälter hin.

Harry griff hinein und stand in den Kamin. Er warf das Pulver auf den Boden und sagte laut und deutlich: „Winkelgasse!"

Er begann sich rasend schnell um sich selbst zu drehen. Während der Reise versuchte er die Augen offen zu halten. Doch das wollte nicht so richtig klappen da er immer wieder Russ in die Augen bekam. Die Reise endete jedoch abrupt und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden des Pup's  „zum tropfenden Kessel"

Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Tom der Wirt kam auf ihn zu und fragte ihn, ob er ein Zimmer bräuchte.

„Nein danke. Ich bin mit Freunden hier. Wir wollen die Sachen fürs nächste Schuljahr einkaufen gehen."

Tom nickte verständnisvoll und entfernte sich mit schlurfenden Schritten. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Rauschen aus dem Kamin. Er stellte sich vor ihn hin und machte sich bereit, Hermine aufzufangen, falls sie stolpern würde. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich nicht abfangen und landete in Harry's Armen.

„Wird Zeit, dass wir apparieren lernen. Diese Art zu Reisen ist auf Dauer nichts für mich. Danke fürs auffangen Harry."

„Keine Ursache," antwortet Harry ganz erstaunt, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie wirklich stolpern würde. Es gab tatsächlich etwas, das Hermine nicht konnte, obwohl sie, da war sich Harry sicher, die ganze Theorie über das Reisen mit Flohpulver auswendig konnte.

Er hörte ein weiteres Mal das bekannte Rauschen im Kamin und zog Hermine weg vom Loch. Kaum hatten sie sich aus der „Landezone" entfernt, kam auch schon Ron aus dem Kamin. Er stolperte wie zuvor die anderen Beiden, blieb jedoch stehen.

Ron musste sich zuerst orientieren. Die Augen seines Freundes sahen ihn fragend an. Sicherlich wollte Ron wissen, wie Hermine's erste Reise mit Flohpulver geklappt hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harry's Gesicht als er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Dies schien Ron zu erfreuen den er setzte sein schönstes Grinsen auf.

„Die Anderen kommen auch gleich. Ich hab sicherheitshalber ein wenig gewartet," sagte er noch immer Grinsend.

Keine 5 Minuten später standen alle im Pub. Tom wollte ihnen etwas zu trinken andrehen, doch alle lehnten dankend ab, da sie sich erst nach dem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse, etwas gönnen möchten.

„Ok Kinder. Gehen wir!" sagte Mrs. Weasley bestimmt, als sie ihre Kleider wieder geordnet hatte und sie sah, dass alle wohlauf waren. Sie ging voraus in den Hof de Pup's. Da zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte auf den Bachstein, der das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnet. Als sich das Tor fertig geöffnet hatte, traten alle in die belebte Strasse ein. Hinter ihnen schloss sich das Tor gleich wieder.

„Zuerst zu Gringots," mit diesen Worten übernahm Mrs. Weasley die Führung und ging geradewegs auf das weisse Gebäude zu.

Etwa 15 Minuten nachdem die Gesellschaft in das Gebäude ging, kamen auch alle wieder heraus. Zwar waren sie ein wenig grüner im Gesicht, aber ansonsten wohlauf.

***

Ich muss hier unterbrechen, da das Kapitel sonst zu lang wird. Es wird etwas länger dauern bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, da ich nun für eine Geschichte die ich zusammen mit Lilith schreibe ein ganzes Kapitel schreiben muss/darf. Falls ihr die Geschichte lesen wollt geht auf folgenden Link:

Wir freuen uns auf viele Reviews.


End file.
